comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhapsody
Retired Marvel OC Ahyoka Sagonige is a document forger. You need a passport, or a doctored ID, you come to her. She does good work and she's reasonably priced especially for a indepedent contractor. It's the way she likes to do things. Rhapsody Blue is a cheap private investigator who seems to have an eye out for bleeding heart cases. She known to work New York, and New Jersey She seems to be on the up and up, well as much as a Private eye can be. She maybe into some shady stuff but it's mostly rumor. Background Ahyoka Sagonige was born to a poor family on a Cherokee Indian Reservation in the middle of Georgia. Her family didn't have much and what they did have came from either making it themselves or from crime. By the time Ahyoka was four her mother had died of an overdose and her father was serving a five year stint in prison for burglary, but he never would get out. He was stabbed to death in his bunk, leaving Ahyoka in the care of her elderly great grandmother. Ahyoka's great grandmother was a spiritual woman who kept the ways of the Cherokee and mixed them with the Christian religion. She tried her best to raise Ahyoka right, taking her to church every Sunday making sure she was study and keeping the boys away. She was convinced that the only way her granddaughter was going to make it was through study and getting to college. Young Ahyoka loved this time with her Great Grandmother and her time in the church. This is where she learned she had a voice, she could carry a tune and soon she was singing in the small church choir, her Grandmother was proud and Ahyoka was happy to please her. The church pianist marveled at the young girls to find and keep pitch, so she taught her how to read music and to play the piano. Ahyoka had dreams of being a music teacher, and she studied hard. She was a strong student in the small one room schoolhouse on the reservation. She memorized songs from hymnals and some of the Cherokee songs her grandmother knew. Her grades and her dedication to music got her a chance to go to a prestigious academy in Atlanta. She aced a local audition but it was bigotry that kept her out. The Headmistress couldn't accept her and was frank about her situation. Ahyoka was a poor, indian, orphan, that had no place in polite society. Ahyoka was devastated when she got the news and ran off into the woods. The young girl was crying in the woods, and she did the only thing she could do to console herself. She sang, the soothing lullabies in her people's tongue, and it soothed her, she felt warm but strange and soon she found herself floating in the air. The rocks and sticks near her were floating as well! She panicked stopped singing and everything fell to the ground. Ahyoka was confused and she ran home and later that night she tried again when she was alone in her room and again she floated. She then showed her grandmother. In most circumstances one would think Ahyoka was practicing witchcraft or was possessed by an evil spirit but Ahyoka's Grandmother was more understanding. When she was a child her own grandmother told her stories of the Wind Walkers natives who were blessed by the spirits to do great things. She understood that Ahyoka wasn't destined for the Academy she was destined for something greater. Over the next few weeks Ahyoka and her Grandmother worked on developing these gifts trying new songs out to see what would work. Ahyoka learned she could fly by singing the song of the wind and she would lift in the air and soar through the sky like the birds. She could sing the song of the wild and find herself walking up walls and sticking to ceilings just like if she was on the ground. It seemed the gravity didn't have its grasp on her, even if she tripped and fell it seemed that she could land without harm. Of course all good things must come to an end as Ahyoka's Great Grandmother passed away in her sleep, leaving the devastated young girl in the hands of her Uncle. On the surface her Uncle owned a small auto and tire repair shop but that was just a front for her criminal activities. He was a small time kingpin dealing mostly in stolen goods, but times assisting in the local trade of Marijuana and heroin. Ahyoka was about to get a new education on life. If Ahyoka was going to live there she would have to earn her keep and as he put it, he didn't need a house maid and he wasn't in the market to get into the skintrade so he taught Ahyoka to be a criminal. He used her small size to crawl into air shafts and through basement windows. He taught her how to pick locks, and how to bypass alarm systems. He taught her to drive and more importantly how to hotwire a car. That's how Ahyoka lived her life for the next two years, she still sang and still used her abilities but she didn't show her Uncle because she knew he would exploit them. She had to make the best of the situation and that's what she did. Right after her sixteenth birthday her Uncle's shop was raided and she went to jail along with the rest of her Uncle's cohorts. Ahyoka was sent to a school for wayward girls and that's where she honed her criminal skills. She learned about all sorts of tricks and trades, who to see once she got out if she wanted work. She took to it especially how to forge documents in the art room. She was very popular in helping girls get weekend passes and other written forms of privileges. As part of the school she had to pick a trade and so she chose Information Technology that taught her skills with computers. She learned how to build servers and networks. She also spent a lot of time in the computer lab and while their personal computers were older she learned how to surf the internet, and chat rooms where she learned how to look for information and how to hack into sites if she had to. She stayed there until she was was eighteen and she was released onto the world. When she got out that is when she learned her Uncle was killed in prison and that the state had seized her family's property, Ahyoka was alone and penniless, but she wasn't without hope. Ahyoka changed her name to Rhapsody because of her love of music and hitched her way to Atlanta where she entered the criminal underworld there. She worked small drug courier jobs flying from the ATL to other parts of the country. She used the money she had earned that and started her first forgery business, helping illegal immigrants secure fake papers. She kept the lesson learned from her attempt to get into the music academy stay with her, if she was worthless she would help the others who were considered worthless, make sure they had a chance. Her business grew in Atlanta and she took her funds and purchased herself an identity allowing Rhapsody to become as real as anyone else. She decided to leave Atlanta, she moved to New York City, using contacts she had in Atlanta she secured herself a place. She tested her new identity out by applying and acquiring a New York State Private Detective License. She would get licenses in New Jersey and Connecticut as well. Now she runs her life openly as a private investigator helping people when she can and her underground life as a forger for who can pay her price or who can show the most need. She has forgotten mostly about her singing, but every now and again when she is alone she sings the songs of old, thinks of her grandmother and floats. Personality *Protective- Rhapsody tends to fight for the little guy. She knows what its like to be kicked around and does her best to help those in serious need. *Resourceful- Rhaposdy knows how to make a lot with a little. She knows how to put her nose to the grind stone and build something larger. Her whole life has been nothing but rebuilding. *Lonely- Rhapsody has had so much loss in her life that's all she knows. She tends to keep herself at a distance forming small circles of relationships instead of big families. She understands that while some friends can be helpful most will leave you. *Bon Viviant- Rhapsody hides her loneliness and sorrow through trying to live life to the fullest. She tends to drink, party, and other things to just keep her mind off things. She doing her best to show off a good time to bury the past in her mind. *Ahyoka- Ahyoka is a personality on herself. Rhapsody's past, the one she trying to burying her deep. This is the mutant girl who knows nothing but pain and sorrow, the girl who couldn't make it in life. Logs *2016-09-25 - Emma and Jean at the club - Emma Frost and Jean Grey hit the club and meet out of town friends. Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired